Indigo
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Rey finally gets her own lightsaber, and a little bit of history to go with it. Written for the Ship Wars (TLJ Version) in The Lightsaber Forum. GO Team Red!


Indigo

Written for the Ship Wars (TLJ Version) IN The Lightsaber Forum. (Go team Red!)

Pairing: Reylo

Prompts: Lightsaber, Indigo, Aqua, Bond, Leia Organa, Finalizer, Supreme Leader Snoke

Points: 45

xXx

"I've never seen one that color before."

Rey looked up sharply, dashing the Indigo light of her new saber immediately. It was comical really, acting like she had been caught doing something wrong.

"I've heard of them." Kylo continued and she watched as he took a few steps across the cabin. "They're very rare though."

"What do you want Kylo?" Rey lashed out. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Supreme Leader."

Kylo looked away and Rey was certain that was about as much of a flinch as she would ever get out of him.

"Do you know the history of Lightsaber Crystals?" he asked, still looking away. She watched as his eyes tracked the cabin of the Falcon. She thought, for a moment, she saw a hint of nostalgia in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"There's not much in the sacred texts." she finally replied.

"Would you like to know?"

Rey wasn't sure how to answer that. There was so much Luke hadn't told her, hadn't taught her. Things she would now have to learn on her own. She knew, logically that there were some things she couldn't teach herself, she'd learned that a few times growing up on Jakku, but as the last person trained by the Jedi Order, was Kylo Ren really the only person she could turn to? It's not that she didn't trust him to tell her the truth, she was almost certain she'd know if he was misleading her, but the bottom line remained the same. He was convinced she would turn to join him, just as much as she was convinced he would turn to join her.

"Yes." she whispered, slowly lowering herself into the seat at her workbench. Parts were scattered around the surface, tools left here and there. Kylo sat wherever he was as well, right across the bench.

"Around 4,000 BBY, the colors actually held meaning. A Jedi who used blue was called a Guardian, they were physical fighters. Consulars were green, they focused on the mysteries of the force and yellow meant you were a sentinel, a combatant and a scholar."

"What happened to the practice?" she asked.

"It fell out of use some years later. The Ilum Crystals were discovered and the preference for Jedi became blue and green. And then they discovered other crystals could be used and Jedi who wanted to individualize themselves used purple, orange, yellow. There was an Aqua colored one once."

"Really? Whose was that?"

"His name was Galen Marek, when he was my grandfather's apprentice he was known as Starkiller." Kylo explained.

"He was a Sith?" Rey questioned.

Kylo nodded. "He used his father's blue crystal and a Jedi Master's green crystal to create Aqua. Darth Vader eventually betrayed him for the Emperor and he turned back to the light, becoming a grey."

"A grey?"

"A Jedi who was once a Sith."

Kylo saw the glimmer of hope in Rey's eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"You've chosen a double blade." he said. Rey nodded.

"I've been using a staff my whole life, it seemed like a logical conclusion." she explained.

Kylo hummed. "How did your Gathering go?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It was strange. I could feel this presence hovering everytime I tapped into the force. That wasn't you, was it?"

Kylo shook his head. "No, it was probably my mother. General Organa-Solo. She undoubtedly senses the potential in you as much as Snoke did."

"I should be flattered by that, shouldn't I?" Rey asked uncertain.

"That's up to you. General Organa is a powerful force user, even with as little training as she has. She could teach you a few things." he paused. "But nothing could replace the teachings of a full time master."

Rey resisted the urge the roll her eyes. "Nice try."

She watched as he suppressed a smirk, the corner of his mouth tilting up every so slightly. And then all at once the amusement was gone and the shadow was cast over him once again.

"I need to go." he simply told her, before closing off their bond again. He opened his eyes to find Hux standing over him. "What do you want?"

"Repairs on the Finalizer are complete. We're ready to move forward." Hux explained, adding; "Supreme Leader." in the least sincere voice he could manage.

"Hope is what kept us going all those years ago."

Rey turned to find Leia standing in the doorway.

"The force has shown me his future and it has shown him mine. How can they be so different?" she asked.

Leia walked over, taking a seat on the bench beside her. "Are they different? The Force is a mysterious thing. It works in ways even the most enlightened masters can be surprised by. In my experience, if you leave your mind open to all possibilities, the answer will present itself.

All things are possible in the Force."


End file.
